


(A) Rose By Any Other Name Would Still Give Me These Feelings.

by 2trangerMcDanger



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: "poetry", Another one of these, Bittersweet, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2trangerMcDanger/pseuds/2trangerMcDanger
Summary: In Which Pearl is alone with her thoughts.





	

Soft petals brush against your skin, the pinkish red color dull in the dark light.

The sound of rushing water calms you, as it always had. Kneeling on one of the many infinite tiers of water in your domain, you are experience a bittersweet calm.

You recall a the time she first found this flower. Her eyes lit up as she cradled it in her hands.

"The human in the play called it a rose, didn't he? I asked him about it and he showed me one. Isn't it beautiful, Pearl?"

How could you say no to her? With her eyes gleaming and sparkling like galaxies. If you had a heart, it would've been pounding. But instead, you felt a soft, tender feeling in your gem. As if someone shown a light through it.

Everything was so simple back then. Not a care in the world; centuries dedicated to exploring and learning new things.

You never called it a Rose when you were with her. You'd call it 'her flower.' She told you it was a lovely substitute. When she'd where them in her hair was when she was most beautiful, you thought. Nothing could possibly compare to the feeling you had when she walked by and the sweet smell of flowers wafting closely behind.

The rose you're holding is encased in a pale, white bubble, distilled and unmoving. You watch as it floats to the top of your room.

Part of you wants her back. Part of you is content with the care and respect you gave her. Part of you wants to forget who she was. But all of you wants to just see her one last time. To kiss her soft, full lips, breathe in that sweet flower scent, just so you can hold onto it and relive the thousands of years you spent with her.

You'd fight a billion Homeworld soldiers just to have that moment for a second.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my writing? Maybe you'll like my art! Check out my art blog at  
> the2tranger-things-in-life.tumblr.com


End file.
